Ojamajo Doremi: Purity and Taint
by Kadaj5
Summary: A new plot of Black Queen's has failed and left the timeline altered. Doremi, Aiko, Momoko, Jou-sama, and -surprisingly- Shadow Doremi are the only ones who could possibly set things right. But what is truly happening here? Who is this mysterious young Shadow who appears after waking up? And is everything as it seems? Rated M for uncensored language, blood, and violence.


**A/N: Well, it's certainly been a while since I uploaded anything. I've had this story idea suck in my head for a long time now and I'm just now getting this part of it out there. This prelude, as well as the next few chapters, has all gone through revisions until they were decently written.**

**For now, I would like for everyone to try and enjoy this story. But this story is rated this way for a reason…**

**All OCs present are either mine or PrettiWitchiMegChanChi's; the latter ones were used with permission. Ojamajo Doremi is copyright Toei Animation.**

* * *

"_What is evil?_"

The question had been asked countless times in the past. It had been answered in most of those occasions, but those answers varied greatly depending on who was asked.

In one case, it pertained to pure destruction and nothing more. All too often, destruction is necessary for rejuvenation to occur. As such, pure destruction cannot define evil.

In another case, it was defined as malice. Malice itself is the intention and desire to do evil or ill will, the former of which is still hard to define. Good is capable of ill will, but only when one provokes it. Thus, simple malice cannot also define evil.

Treachery is considered by many to be evil. Judging from the stances of those people, it's hard not to see why. However, not all of it is punished and some beings literally accept treachery. Therefore, treachery alone cannot define evil.

Then there are those who insist that darkness itself is always evil and that light is always good. That point has been debunked time and again, even in the non-magical worlds. Take a desert, for example. Is the light there good, even though it's giving sunburns and drying out flesh? Is the dark there evil, even though it's providing useful shade and staving off the burning heat?

Indeed, evil cannot be defined by any single term, though a combination of those terms could define it. However, a good person could still have those qualities without actually being evil. It would be a stretch, but it is possible.

What happens when someone is pure evil? How would they act and behave? The aforementioned points could help figure that out, but evil remains hard to define. Thus, the actions of a being that is pure evil cannot be reliably anticipated.

Such a being does not naturally exist since good exists in every heart.

It is possible to make such a being. By transferring a shard of one's evil and nothing more into the very heart of a being before they are born, a being whose heart is pure evil could be created. _Who_ to use is another point entirely.

Would it affect the light in their heart? Probably not; light and darkness are ultimately neutral in nature and it is possible to have a heart of pure darkness that is also pure good and vice versa. Such combinations wouldn't set well with people who are used to hearts of pure light automatically being good and vice versa; such beings of such combos would be at odds with and shunned by supposed "normal" people and their "normal" beliefs.

But has this ever been attempted?

"My sources say 'no'," Black Queen finished, "But records can be easily falsified. Perhaps the past Shadows thought it amusing to hide such truths when they can be _so_ useful to us?" She chuckled in amusement. "My Light Half has meddled in my affairs for far too long! So my new plan will ensure she never did…EVER!"

* * *

Black Queen stood in shock. Her Light Half, Majo Kai no Jou-sama, had used her Royale Keyblade to strike the spell that would complete her plan. The force of the impact had completely destabilized the spell. Both knew that a destabilized spell was unpredictable in every sense of the word…

By her side was Shadow Doremi. Doremi, Momoko, and Aiko were behind Jou-sama as they had accompanied her to this place. Before any of them could register any shock, horror, surprise, or anything similar, the spell exploded, catching everyone in the blast. The Ojamajos and Shadow Ojamajo were quick enough to erect a defense, but the two rulers weren't so lucky. There was a brilliant flash of light. Then, there was a horribly loud crack.

When the light faded, Jou-sama could only make out a few forms. The first one was the Witch Queen's Rose, which would –hopefully- hold the unborn Hana and her sister, Yume; it was intact, much to her relief. Doremi, Momoko, Aiko, and Shadow Doremi stood there, having been completely turned to stone by the rampant magic. And as Jou-sama looked herself over, she noticed that she too had been affected by the blast. It all made her gasp.

She was dead.

Floating over the ground now, Jou-sama realized she was now a ghost. Her body was nowhere to be found, but her crystal and her Keyblade were still present. She called the former back to her while dismissing the latter and immediately attempted to reverse the magic effects.

Her spell could do nothing to restore the girls.

Try as she might, Jou-sama's magic just wasn't strong enough right now. Several things went through her head as to why; such things included her powers being drained by the blast or by the transition to being a ghost.

Several voices, all of which were approaching, interrupted her train of thought. Thinking quickly, the now-ghostly Queen tried another spell. It worked, and the statues of the girls sunk into the ground and left no evidence of their presence.

_At least they will be hidden,_ Jou-sama thought. Then, she flew into the ground herself and nestled right next to Doremi's statue. No sooner than she did, the voices had arrived.

The conversation went on for what seemed to be an eternity. And yet, there was a considerable amount of tension in the air. There would be, since the Witch Queen's Rose is extraordinarily important.

She was trapped several years before Hana was to be born, and with her were the remains of three of her favored Ojamajos and one of their Shadows. It will remain unknown what Black Queen did and what the aftereffects of her disrupted spell were going to do, but one thing was certain.

The timeline has been altered and there was nothing she could do about it.

"When my powers regenerate," Jou-sama said, "I will restore you to the way you're supposed to be. But…when?"

With that, Jou-sama drifted into a long slumber…


End file.
